Warner Bros.' All-Star Laff-A-Lympics World Tour
Warner Bros.' All-Star Laff-A-Lympics World Tour is an American animated sports-slapstick comedy programming block television series, being based on the original series created by Joe Ruby and Ken Spears for Hanna-Barbera. It is produced by Hanna-Barbera Productions and Warner Bros. Animation and it will premiere on Kids' WB on October 10th, 2020. Synopsis Three teams compete against each other to win the Laff-A-Lympics gold medal where anything goes... save for cheating. Characters Looney Tuners * Bugs Bunny (voiced by Jeff Bergman) - TBD. * Daffy Duck (also voiced by Jeff Bergman) - TBD. * Lola Bunny (voiced by Kath Soucie) - TBD. * Tina Russo Duck (also voiced by Kath Soucie) - TBD. * Porky Pig (voiced by Bob Bergen) - TBD. * Sylvester the Cat (also voiced by Jeff Bergman) - TBD. * Tweety Bird '''(also voiced by Jeff Bergman) - TBD. * '''Elmer Fudd (voiced by Billy West) - TBD. * Yosemite Sam (voiced by Maurice LaMarche) - TBD. * Foghorn Leghorn (voiced by Bill Farmer) - TBD. * Barnyard Dawg (voiced by Tom Kenny) - TBD. * the Road Runner (vocal effects by Frank Welker) - TBD. * Wile E. Coyote (voiced by Jess Harnell) - TBD. * Taz (voiced by Jim Cummings) - TBD. * Marvin the Martin (voiced by Eric Bauza) - TBD. ** K-9 (vocal effects by Frank Welker) - TBD. Toon Olympica * Buster Bunny and Babs Bunny (voiced by Charlie Adler and Tress MacNeille) * Plucky Duck (also voiced by Eric Bauza) * Hamton J. Pig (also voiced by Billy West) * Yakko Warner, Wakko Warner and Dot Warner (voiced by Rob Paulsen, also Jess Harnell and also Tress MacNeille) Mystic Slammers * Miranda Phillips (also voiced by Kath Soucie) * Unikitty (voiced by Tara Strong) * Ashton Paintders (voiced by Amanda Leighton) * Bunnicula (voiced by Chris Katten) * Osmosis Jones '''(voiced by Phil LaMarr) * '''Ramone "Gug" Gugleamo (voiced by Carlos Alazraqui) Justice Heroes * Bruce Wayne/Batman (voiced by Kevin Conroy) * Kal-El/Clark Kent/Superman (voiced by Jason J. Lewis) * Princess Diana of Themyscira/Diana Prince/Wonder Woman (voiced by Rachel Kimsey) * Barry Allen/The Flash (voiced by Charlie Schlatter) * Hal Jordan/Green Lantern (voiced by Josh Keaton) * John Constantine (voiced by Damian O'Hare) Power Kids * Teen Titans ** Robin (voiced by Scott Menville) ** Cyborg (voiced by Khary Payton) ** Starfire (voiced by Hynden Walch) ** Beast Boy (voiced by Greg Cipes) ** Raven (voiced by Tara Strong) * Diana Prince/Wonder Woman (voiced by Grey Griffin) * Barbara "Babs" Gordon/Batgirl (also voiced by Tara Strong) * Kara Danvers/Supergirl (voiced by Nicole Sullivan) * Zatanna "Zee" Zatara/Zatanna (voiced by Kari Wahlgren) * Jessica Cruz/Green Lantern (voiced by Myrna Velasco) * Karen Beecher/Bumblebee (voiced by Kimberly Brooks) Speedy Peeps * Collin Brady/Collin the Speedy Boy (voiced by Matthew Mercer) ** Braces (voiced by Jeff Bennett) ** Cooper Elledge/Cooper the Speedy Dog (also voiced by Carlos Alazraqui) ** Tommy the Opossum (also voiced by Scott Menville) * Evelynn Rodriguez (also voiced by Kath Soucie) * Alexis Doll (also voiced by Grey Griffin) * Bailey Paintowski (voiced by Jessica DiCicco) Spark Magix * Charlotte Painex (voiced by Cathy Cavadini) ** Tux '''(vocal effects by Frank Welker) * '''Maria Jaxon (voiced by Andrea Baker) Tom and Jerry Gang * Tom (vocal effects by Spike Brandt) * Jerry (vocal effects by Spike Brandt) * Spike (voiced by Spike Brandt) ** Tyke (vocal effects by Frank Welker) * Droopy (also voiced by Jeff Bergman) Scooby-Doobies * Scooby-Doo (voiced by Frank Welker) - a food-loving and cowardly Great Dane detective who leads the Scooby-Doobies. * Shaggy Rogers (voiced by Matthew Lillard) - Scooby's equally food-loving and cowardly owner/best friend who co-leads the Scooby-Doobies. * Scrappy-Doo (voiced by Scott Innes) - TBD * Scooby-Dum (also voiced by Frank Welker) - Scooby's dimwitted cousin who co-leads the Scooby-Doobies. * Scooby-Dee (also voiced by Grey Griffin) - Scooby's cousin who co-leads the Scooby-Doobies. * Dynomutt (also voiced by Frank Welker) - TBD * Radley Crowne/Blue Falcon (voiced by Diedrich Bader) - TBD * Space Ghost (voiced by George Lowe) - TBD ** Jan (also voiced by Cathy Cavadini) - TBD ** Jace (voiced by James Arnold Taylor) - TBD ** Blip (vocal effects by Frank Welker) - TBD * Captain Caveman (also voiced by Jim Cummings) - TBD * Dee Dee Skyes (also voiced by Kimberly Brooks) - TBD * Brenda Chance (voiced by Elizabeth Daily) - TBD * Taffy Dare (voiced by Catherine Taber) - TBD * Speed Buggy (also voiced by Frank Welker) * Tinker (also voiced by Frank Welker) * Wheelie (vocal effects by Frank Welker) * Rota Ree (voiced by Judy Strangis) * Peter Perfect (also voiced by Jeff Bennett) - TBD * Penelope Pitstop (also voiced by Kath Soucie) - TBD * The Slag Brothers (Rock Slag & Gravel Slag) (also both voiced by Jim Cummings) * Red Max (also voiced by Jeff Bergman) * Winsome "Winnie" Witch (also voiced by Grey Griffin) ** Lucky the Cat (vocal effects by Frank Welker) * Hong Kong Phooey (also voiced by Phil LaMarr) * Lucy Jones/The Pink Badger (also voiced by Tara Strong) - TBD Yogi Yahooeys * Yogi Bear (also voiced by Jeff Bergman) - a mischievous food-loving bear who serves as the leader of the Yogi Yahooeys. * Boo-Boo Bear (also voiced by Tom Kenny) - TBD * Cindy Bear (also voiced by Kath Soucie) - TBD * Fred Flintstone (also voiced by Jeff Bergman) - TBD * Barney Rubble (voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson) - TBD * Dino (vocal effects by Frank Welker) - TBD * Pebbles Flintstone '''(voiced by Russi Taylor until his death in 4 episodes & replaced by Grey Griffin in the current episodes that started in episode 5) - TBD * '''Bamm-Bamm Rubble (also voiced by Eric Bauza) - TBD * Hoppy (vocal effects by Frank Welker) - TBD * George Jetson (also voiced by Jeff Bergman) - TBD * Elroy Jetson '(voiced by Trevor Devall) - TBD * '''Jane Jetson '(voiced by Danica McKellar) - TBD * '''Astro (also voiced by Frank Welker) - TBD * Cosmo (also voiced by Frank Welker) - TBD * Dipper (also voiced by Eric Bauza) - TBD * Huckleberry Hound (also voiced by Jeff Bergman) - TBD * Quack-Up (also voiced by Eric Bauza) * Pixie (also voiced by Billy West) - TBD * Dixie (also voiced by Tom Kenny) - TBD * Mr. Jinks (also voiced by Jess Harnell) - TBD * Yakky Doodle '''(voiced by Jimmy Weldon) - TBD * '''Chopper (voiced by Corey Burton) * Top Cat (also voiced by Tom Kenny) - TBD * Hokey Wolf (also voiced by Jeff Bergman) - TBD * Ding-A-Ling Wolf (also voiced by Tom Kenny) - TBD * Quick Draw McGraw (also voiced by Jeff Bergman) - TBD * Baba Looey (also voiced by Rob Paulsen) - TBD * Snooper '''(also voiced by Rob Paulsen) - TBD * '''Blabber (voiced by Patton Oswalt) - TBD * Augie Doggie '''(also voiced by Scott Menville) - TBD * '''Doggie Daddy (also voiced by Jeff Bergman) - TBD * Loopy De Loop (also voiced by Tom Kenny) - TBD * Atom Ant (also voiced by Billy West) - TBD * Secret Squirrel (also voiced by Jess Harnell) - TBD * Morocco Mole (also voiced by Jim Cummings) - TBD * Paw Rugg (voiced by Brian Cummings) - TBD * Maw Rugg (also voiced by Tress MacNeille) - TBD * Shag Rugg '''(also voiced by Eric Bauza) - TBD * '''Floral Rugg (also voiced by Tara Strong) - TBD * Peter Potamus (also voiced by Frank Welker) - TBD * So-So (also voiced by Billy West) - TBD * Lippy the Lion (also voiced by Diedrich Bader) - TBD * Hardy Har Har (also voiced by Eric Bauza) - TBD * Yippee, Yappee and Yahooey (voiced by Rodger Bumpass, also Jim Cummings and also Jeff Bergman) * Magilla Gorilla (also voiced by Khary Payton) - TBD * Wally Gator '''(also voiced by Jeff Bergman) - TBD * '''Lazy Luke (also voiced by Bill Farmer) - TBD * Blubber Bear (vocal effects by Frank Welker) - TBD * Rufus Ruffcut (also voiced by Maurice LaMarche) - TBD * Sawtooth (also voiced by Rob Paulsen) - TBD * Grape Ape (also voiced by Frank Welker) - TBD GoofeSerts * Fleegle (also voiced by Bill Farmer) * Bingo (also voiced by Frank Welker) * Drooper (also voiced by Carlos Alazraqui) * Snorky '''(vocal effects by Frank Welker) * '''Knock-Knock (also voiced by Tom Kenny) * Satchel (also voiced by Phil LaMarr) * Scooter (also voiced by Charlie Adler) * Scat Cat (also voiced by Jeff Bergman) * Clyde (also voiced by Jim Cummings) ** Ring-A-Ding (also voiced by Billy West) ** Yak Yak (also voiced by Jeff Bergman) ** Mac '''(also voiced by Jeff Bergman) ** '''Kurby (also voiced by Jeff Bergman) ** Danny (also voiced by Jeff Bergman) ** Willy (also voiced by Jeff Bergman) ** Pockets (also voiced by Jeff Bergman) ** Softey (also voiced by Jeff Bergman) ** Rug-Bug Benny (voiced by Kyle Herbert) * Touché Turtle (also voiced by Jeff Bennett) * Dum Dum (also voiced by Jeff Bergman) * Undercover Elephant (also voiced by Jeff Bergman) * Professer Pending Pat (also voiced by Scott Innes) * Sergeant Blast (voiced by Clancy Brown) ** Private Meekley (also voiced by Jim Cummings) The Wild Ghost Files * Buford (vocal effects by Frank Welker) ** Cindy Mae and Woody (voiced by Cristina Vee and Todd Haberkorn) * Nugget Nose (voiced by Frank Welker) ** Wendy and Rita (voiced by Cassandra Lee Morris and Erica Lindbeck) Creepy Ghouls * The Gruesome Twosome (Big Gruesome & L'il Gruesome) (also voiced by Jim Cummings and also by Billy West) - TBD. * Jonathan Wellington "Mudsy" Muddlemore (also voiced by Tom Kenny) ** Boo the Cat (voiced by Rick D. Wasserman) * "Augie" Anderson (voiced by Christopher Corey Smith) * Skip Gilroy (also voiced by Scott Menville) * April Stewart (voiced by Kate Micucci) * Elmo the Dog (also voiced by Frank Welker) The Sea Creatures * Jabberjaw (also voiced by Frank Welker) * Biff '''(also voiced by Carlos Alazraqui) * '''Shelly (also voiced by Tara Strong) * Bubbles (voiced by Cree Summer) * Clamhead (voiced by Barry Gordon) * Squiddly Diddly (also voiced by Tom Kenny) * Lipstick Heart (voiced by Cherami Leigh) * Redman '''(also voiced by Todd Haberkorn) ** '''Sphinx (talking voice by Robbie Daymond and vocal effects by Frank Welker) * Red Chick (voiced by Tristan Samuel) - a 4-year old boy who likes being wild and he's Lipstick Heart & Redman's son Villainous Villains * Pinky and the Brain (also voiced by Rob Paulsen and also Maurice LaMarche) Teary Eyes * Teary Bryte Eyed (also voiced by Grey Griffin) ** Eli (also voiced by Billy West) ** Fang Suckle '''(also voiced by Eric Bauza) * '''Gurkha (voiced by Keith Ferguson) ** Sharp (voiced by Travis Willingham) * Zane (also voiced by Matthew Mercer) Rusty Jokes * Harleen Quinzel/Harley Quinn (also voiced by Tara Strong) Really Rottens * Dick Dastardly (also voiced by Jim Cummings) ** Muttley (vocal effects by Frank Welker) * Zilly (voiced by David Cowgill) * Klunk (also voiced by Jeff Bergman) * Mr. Creepley (also voiced by Tom Kenny) * Mrs. Creepley (voiced by Laurel Page) * Junior Creepley (also voiced by Eric Bauza) * Orful Octopus (also voiced by Eric Bauza) * Chopper (also voiced by Frank Welker) ** Revs (also voiced by Jim Cummings) ** Hi Riser (voiced by Yuri Lowenthal) ** Scrambles (also voiced by Scott Menville) * The Great Fondoo (also voiced by Maurice LaMarche) ** Magic Rabbit (vocal effects by Frank Welker) Daltons * Stinky Dalton (voiced by Michael Bell) * Dinky Dalton (also voiced by Jeff Bergman) * Pinky Dalton (also voiced by Charlie Adler) * Finky Dalton (voiced by Patrick Fraley) * Desperate Dalton (also voiced by Maurice LaMarche) * Despicable Dalton (also voiced by Bill Farmer) * Dirty Dalton (also voiced by Eric Bauza) * Dastardly Dalton (also voiced by Rob Paulsen) The Space Fears * Zorak '''(voiced by Gregg Begger) * '''Zerod (also voiced by Gregg Begger) * Brak (voiced by Andy Merrill) * Sisto (also voiced by Billy West) * Moltar '''(voiced by Troy Baker) * '''Creature King (also voiced by Gregg Begger) * Metallus (also voiced by Frank Welker) * Black Widow (voiced by Judy Tenuta) Announcers * Bud (voiced by Fred Tatasciore) - The worker of Hanna-Barbera * Jay (also voiced by Frank Welker) - The co-worker of Hanna-Barbera * Snagglepuss (also voiced by Jeff Bergman) * Mildew Wolf (also voiced by Kyle Herbert) Others * Fred Jones (also voiced by Frank Welker) - TBD * Daphne Blake (also voiced by Grey Griffin) - TBD * Velma Dinkley (also voiced by Kate Micucci) - TBD * Ranger Smith (also voiced by Corey Burton) - TBD * Wilma Flintstone (also voiced by Tress MacNeille) * Betty Rubble (also voiced by Grey Griffin) * Mr. Slate (voiced by John O'Hurley) * Jane Jetson '''(also voiced by Grey Griffin) * '''Rosie the Robot Maid (also voiced by Tress MacNeille) * 'Mr. Spacely '(also voiced by Jeff Bergman)